nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Need for Speed: World
Need for Speed: World is the 15th installment in the Need for Speed franchise and is a free-to-play massively multiplayer online racing game - the first MMORG in the Need for Speed series since Motor City Online, exclusively for Windows-based PCs. World was officially released on July 27, 2010.New Dragon Age, Shooter from Epic Due In 2011 Players, that purchased the starter pack got to not only play the game on July 20th but also got $20 worth of Speedboost and an exclusive Mazda Mazdaspeed3 Starter Pack This is the second Need for Speed related title to be a online game the first being Motor City Online and is a sequel to Need for Speed: Undercover. Gameplay The game is basically a mixture of Need for Speed: Most Wanted, Carbon and partially Underground 2. Players advance in game progress by participating race events and/or getting into police pursuits. Their progress is measured by levels (up to 50). The higher the level, the more parts and race events will be unlocked. After completing a race or successfully evading police forces, players will be offered reward cards. Similar to NFS: Carbon, players can take one of five cards only. Most rewards are power ups and additional in-game money and reputation, although there's also a small chance to get high level performance parts. Environment World takes place in Palmont City and Rockport. Both cities and their districts are connected by highways. Different from Hot Pursuit and Most Wanted is the fact, that the game does not feature rain, but for that a day-night circle. During Christmas 2010, the golf course in Rosewood was temporarly covered in snow. Race Types Unlike previous installments, World has a rather poor variety of race types. Tournaments, Drifts and Speedtrap events aren't featured in this title. Instead players can be involved in police pursuits and a special mode, called Team Escape. *Circuit Race *Sprint Race *Team Escape Apart from that, players can meet each other in meeting places. Customization Similar to pre-SHIFT titles, players have a huge selection of both visual and performance modification components. Cars can be equipped with bodykits, rims and even neons, which however, have to bought using real-life cash. The performance modding system is reminiscent of High Stakes's one. Each part of a car can be replaced or modified with one of three packages. The lowest level (Street) is available to the player at the beginning of the game already, while higher level parts such as Race and Pro (highest level) parts can only be obtained by taking part in races and subsequently winning them by selecting one of the provided reward cards. 'Power-Ups' The game features overall ten power-ups that aid in races and pursuits. *Emegency Evade (Pursuit mode only) Knocks cops back if they're too close to your car in a Pursuit. Without Skill -- Active Time 1 Sec. Cooldown 120 Sec Upgradable Skills -- EVASION *Instant Cooldown Ends a cop Pursuit immediately once you are in Cooldown mode Without Skill -- Active Time N/A . Cooldown N/A Upgradable Skills -- N/A *Juggernaut Increases your car's speed and weight however car handling is impacted negatively. Without Skill -- Active Time 10 Sec. Cooldown 30 Sec Upgradable Skills -- RAMPAGE *Nitrous Provides a quick burst of power to a car's acceleration and handling for short duration. Without Skill -- Active Time 3.0 Sec. Cooldown 30 Sec Upgradable Skills -- EXTENDED NITROUS, SUPER SHOT, RAPID FIRE *One More Lap Add one more lap to the race. Once used by any player, cannot be done again by anyone in that race. Without Skill -- Active Time N/A. Cooldown N/A Upgradable Skills -- STRONG FINISHER *Ready Eliminates the remaining cooldown period for Power-Ups making them ready to use again. Without Skill -- Active Time N/A. Cooldown 90 Sec Upgradable Skills -- LIGHTING REFLEX *Run Flats (Pursuit mode only) Restores your tires after running over Spike Strips. Without Skill -- Active Time N/A . Cooldown xx Sec Upgradable Skills -- N/A *Shield Gives your driver immunity from targeted Power-Ups like Traffic Magnet. Without Skill -- Active Time 20 Sec. Cooldown 90 Sec Upgradable Skills -- ROLLING FORTRESS *Slingshot Your car's performance increases significantly when you're trailing the pack. The further from the lead, the greater the boost. Without Skill -- Active Time 15 Sec. Cooldown 60 Sec Upgradable Skills -- N/A *Traffic Magnet Attach magnet to Leader to get trapped by Traffic vehicles. Without Skill -- Active Time 20 Sec. Cooldown 60 Sec Upgradable Skills -- TRAFFIC COP Driver Profile The Driver Profile keeps a running tally of how many Races you've run, won, and lost, as well as your average finishing position in both Single-Player and Multiplayer Races. You can find more details about the Driver Profile in the Safehouse section. Driver Skills As the player levels up, points will be gained which can be assigned to Driver Skills. These are broken down into three types: Race, Pursuit, and Explore. Choosing driver skills depends on what kind of driver you are and what type of driver you want to be. If you like to get into Pursuits, increasing the weight of your car with Ram is a good option. If you're lagging behind your opponents in Races, Extended Nitrous can bring you back to the racing pack quickly. Each skill can be upgraded to make them more powerful weapons as the player advance through the game. They are known as Race Skills. Cars (With Non-rented Level And Cash Requirements Including New Cars) Tier 1 *1969 Dodge Charger R/T (Level 5) - $30,000 *1971 Dodge Challenger R/T (Level 5) - $30,000 *2006 Mazda Mazdaspeed3 (Level 1) - $20,000 *2006 Mitsubishi Eclipse GT (Level 1) - $20,000 *1992 Nissan 240SX (S13) (Level 1) - $20,000 *1999 Nissan Silvia (S15) (Level 1) - $20,000 *1965 Pontiac GTO (Level 5) - $30,000 *1986 Toyota Corolla GT-S (AE86) (Level 1) - $20,000 *2008 Volkswagen Scirocco (Level 5) - $30,000 Tier 2 *2009 Audi S5 (Level 25) - $400,000 *2009 Audi TT RS (Level Unrestricted) *2007 BMW Z4M Coupe (Level 20) - $130,000 *2008 BMW 135i Coupe (Level Unknown) (Rental) *2007 Dodge Charger SRT-8 Super Bee (Level 10) - $60,000 *1996 Ford Escort RS Cosworth - (Level Unrestricted) - Speedboost Purchase Only - 3700 pts *2008 Lexus IS-F (Level 25) - $400,000 *2004 Lotus Elise (Level 25) - $400,000 *1995 Mazda RX-7 (Level 10) - $60,000 *2006 Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IX MR-Edition (Level 10) - $60,000 *2008 Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X (Level 20) - $250,000 *2005 Nissan 350Z (Z33) (Level 15) - $130,000 *2009 Nissan 370Z (Z34) (Level 20) - $250,000 *1999 Nissan Skyline GT-R R34 (Level 27) - $480,000 *2006 Porsche Cayman S (Level 25) - $400,000 *2006 Subaru Impreza WRX STI (Level 20) - $250,000 *1998 Toyota Supra (Level 25) - $400,000 *2006 Volkswagen Golf R32 (Level 10) - $60,000 Tier 3 *2008 Audi R8 4.2 FSI Quattro (Level 30) - $600,000 *2003 BMW M3 GTR (E46) (Level 40) - $1,200,000 *2008 BMW M3 E92 (Level Unknown) (Rental Only) *2006 Chevrolet Corvette Z06 (Level 35) - $850,000 *2008 Dodge Viper SRT-10 (Level Unrestricted) - Speedboost Purchase Only - 5500 pts *2006 Ford GT (Level Unrestricted) - Speedboost Purchase Only - 6000 pts *2008 Lamborghini Gallardo LP560-4 (Level 30) - $600,000 *2006 Lamborghini Murcielago LP640 (Level Unknown) - 6000 pts *2008 Nissan GT-R (R35) (Level 30) - $600,000 *2006 Porsche 911 Turbo (997 TT) (Level Unrestricted) - Speedboost Purchase Only - 5500 pts The new cars indicated as "New" and unidentified level and cash requirements. Only Toyota Supra and Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X of the new cars so far that have identified level and cash requirements for free players. Police Cars Heat Level 1: Local *Police Civic Cruiser 2007 Dodge Charger SRT-8 Super Bee Heat Level 2: County *Police Civic Undercover Cruiser 2007 Dodge Charger SRT-8 Super Bee Heat Level 3: State *Police Civic Undercover Cruiser 2007 Dodge Charger SRT-8 Super Bee *Police State Cruiser Muscle Cruiser *2006 Pontiac GTO (Team Escape only) *Rhino SUV Light Heat Level 4: State Tactical Forces *Police State Undercover Cruiser Muscle Cruiser *Rhino SUV Heavy Heat Level 5: Federal *Federal Sport Cruiser 2006 Chevrolet Corvette C6 Z06 *Rhino SUV Heavy Heat Level 6: Federal Tactical Forces *Federal Sport Undercover Cruiser 2006 Chevrolet Corvette C6 Z06 *Rhino SUV Supercharged Community Events 'First Need for Speed: World Community Event' The event lasted from April, 9th to April 11, 2010. Level six players had the choice of winning several NFS prizes by racing the best lap time in 'Spade Street'. Lower level players could also win prizes by driving driving the best time record in 'Heritage and Campus'. 'Halloween' Shortly after the Oktoberfest event ended, the Camden boardwalk received a Halloween theme in October 29th to November 1, 2010. Players had the chance to win a Geforce GT 240 by driving the best lap time in a new race event named 'Ghostwood'. The second and three best players won Need for Speed clothes. 'Launch Community Event' Unlike any other community event, winners will be randomly selected. To enter the contest, players only had to race in 'Rosewood College'. Prizes were Alienware apparel and some Need for Speed swag. The contest was launched at the time the game was released and ended on August 27, 2010. 'Oktoberfest' In September 18, 2010 the Camden boardwalk was decorated like the Oktoberfest in Munich. In this area a new circuit race event was added called 'Welcome to the Oktoberfest'. This event lasted from September 18th to October 2nd. The best three times in each tier were rewarded with Logitech hardware. 'Top Gear Challenge' In celebration of History's Top Gear debut, players could win an iPad or Alienware notebook after driving the best laps in the Top Gear circuit event. The Top Gear Challenge Track was located between Rockport and Camden. However, the contest was available to North American World players only. Starter Pack The Starter Pack is a small bundle costing $20. Players will get a favoured login, a free orange and black painted Mazdaspeed3 and 8000 Speedboost points. Before September 8, 2010 the Starter Pack had to be purchased in order to remove the level 10 limit. After that many gamers that bought the SP felt, that they had been ripped off. As a consolation, EA has gave them free one-week rentals (Audi R8, Gallardo LP560-4 and M3 GTR). Future Content Future Content that has been confirmed by EA﻿ *Canyons *Porsche 959 Rumored *Teir 4 cars (The BMW M3 GTR Race Version hidden in the games data are listed as teir 4) *Most Wanted Edition BMW M3 GTR Trivia *The earlier betas had the Pontiac GTO state units from Most Wanted and Carbon with the Heat 3 GTO in its Carbon appearance and the Heat 4 versions would come out instead. EA later returned the GTO in Team Escape as a Heat Level 2 vehicle. *The earlier betas had the SUVs in their Carbon appearance the later versions has them sporting a paint job similar to the SUVs from Undercover. *The First Trailer of Need For Speed World Online that was release in 2009 had the Standard Civic Cruiser in its Carbon appearance(MW, Carbon and Undercover) chasing Four Racers (Lexus IS300, "2005" Lamborghini Gallardo, Porsche Carrera GT and Pagani Zonda F). *Like the Need For Speed: Carbon, Police Helicopters aren't involved in pursuits. *It is still unknown if the Heat Level 6 exists in World (The name of the heat level isn't confirmed yet). But they confirmed that it is the same with the Most Wanted Heat Level 6 (Federal Undercover Vehicles and Supercharged SUVs). *Local Civic Cruisers occasionally appear in all Heat Levels (not at the beginning of the pursuit as they appear once you ram a cruiser and leave for few seconds for high heat levels). It is unknown that if it is accidentally or intentionally done it by the Electronic Arts. *When you reach Heat Level 3, Heat Level 2 Police won't leave but still join the chase with the Heat Level 3 Police, this might be an glitch with the Police System. Leftover Data In the cars folder are the COPSPORT folder which is Cross' Rockport PD Corvette C6R from Most Wanted & COPMIDSIZEINT which has the cutscene version of the older Civic Cruiser which in Most Wanted appears before one of the races with Taz and both in Most Wanted and Carbon the car also appears when players are busted but its not used here. The cop driver texture in the Rockport PD uniform from Most Wanted is also present in one of the bin files. In the current beta police chatter from Undercover can be heard like in Palmont its chatter talk for the police in Palm Bay Harbor area, while in Rosewood its the talk for Sunset Hills instead of Most Wanted and Carbon's. Also the driver model and textures from Undercover are also reused as well. During police chases Undercover's pursuit music is heard instead of Most Wanted and Carbon's. Before, during and after pursuits police chatter from Undercover instead of Most Wanted and Carbon is heard. The trafic amublance and fire engine from Most Wanted and Carbon are hidden but were cut from World along with the Camaro SS, Cross' C6R from Most Wanted as discovered by a hacker. thanks to a hacker, here is the list of unknown vehicles found: *2007 Audi RS4 *2010 Bentley Continental Supersports *2003 BMW M3 E46 GT2 *1967 Chevrolet Camaro SS *2007 Lotus Exige S *2008 Mazda MX-5 *2008 Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X *2009 Nissan GT-R SpecV *1972 Nissan Skyline 2000 GT-R *1999 Nissan Skyline GT-R R34 *1986 Porsche 959 *2009 Porsche Panamera Turbo *2008 Renault Megane R.S *Cross Chevrolet Corvette C6.R *Heat 1 Standard Civic Cruiser *Heat 3 Police Pontiac GTO *Heat 4 Undercover Pontiac GTO *Heat 6 Undercover Chevrolet Corvette C6 Z06 *Police Helicopter *Ambulance *Fire Truck *Dump Truck *Semi Track *Garbage Truck *Transport Truck Differences between the alpha, beta and the final versions 1. The Civic Cruiser from Most Wanted to Undercover in its Carbon appearance is seen in a trailer which is from the alpha version it is later replaced by the Dodge Charger SRT-8 Super Bees as seen in the betas and the final version. 2. The sirens heard in the trailer from the alpha version are those from Most Wanted, Carbon, The PS2, Wii, PSP, mobile phone/N-Gage and DS versions of Undercover and Nitro but its later replaced by the sirens from the Xbox 360, PS3 and PC versions of Undercover. 3. The earlier betas have Downtown Rockport, Camden, Palmont and other locations from Most Wanted and Carbon incomplete while the later betas has them complete. 4. The 2005 Pontiac GTOs from Most Wanted and Carbon with its Carbon appearance at Heat 3 and the Undercover models appeared at Heat 4 but the latest version the GTOs have been removed and the Muscle Cruisers from Undercover make a return. 5. The Powerups were free in the earlier betas while the idea of making players buy it was added in later versions. 6. The heat 2 Civic Undercover Cruiser based Dodge Charger SRT-8 Super Bee units had no lightbars in the earlier betas while the latest betas have them equipped with like the heat 1 units. They are called the county police in the later betas and the final version of the game. 7. The Rhino Heavy and Supercharged SUVs had markings from their appearance in Carbon in earlier betas while the later betas has them with new decals while still sporting their older black and white paint scheme from Most Wanted and Carbon. 8. The Lexus IS300, "2005" Lamborghini Gallardo, Porsche Carrera GT and Pagani Zonda F were seen from the 2009 trailer are cut from the later betas and the final versions. The Porsche Carrera GT was one of the cars from the earlier betas but its absent from the later builds and the final version. References Category:Need for Speed Series